


Mind your own Beeswax

by AetherBunny



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, Misunderstandings, Roleplay, Stakeout, so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: Surely Scott has a good reason for breaking into van Dyne's right? Well Maria is going to find out if it's the last thing she does. Natasha tries to help...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to keep writing stuff with Janet in it...

**Avengers Academy Campus**

**21:15**

**All is quiet.**

 

\--

 

**21:24**

 

**Otto Octavious spotted leaving central library. Romance novel consumption likely. Janet van Dyne seen entering van Dyne's.**

 

 

Maria Hill did not _have_ to patrol campus (it was an institution populated by super heroes after all), but it made her feel important and connected. A few of her classmates might have called it stalking, but she could argue she was keeping the same tabs on everybody. And it never hurt to have evidence or alibis.

 

She didn't _not_ trust her classmates, but... well... some of them appeared to have less than pure personal motivations.

 

She made another lap around campus. Nothing she could call out of the ordinary. Moon Knight was out doing, things? Black Widow was out doing, other things? They were over all harmless. Marc took some getting used to but he checked out. As far as Natasha went, if Fury wasn't too worried now neither was she.

 

Hold on, it was slightly unusual to see Scott Lang out doing things this late, at least things outside of the path to the cafeteria or Pym's lab. It was even more unusual to see him in all black, what was he up to? She cut through the park to tail behind him. She didn't have to worry much about sneaking, Scott was all together too trusting for a thief.

 

She followed him all the way to van Dyne's. Hm.

 

She waited, certain he'd knock and Janet would let him in and that would be that.

 

But.

 

Instead he pulled a thin black bag from his pocket and crouched at the lock. That wasn't right. The only light from the building came from a back storage room or office space. Presumably that's where Janet was too. She watched and waited as Scott picked the lock with ease and slipped inside. No alarm? Odd. Janet was a trusting person but she wasn't dumb. Maria was so intent at observing she missed the other woman sliding up beside her.

 

“Hill.” Maria let out an embarrassing little shriek. Natasha was grinning next to her. “Come here often?”She continued.

 

“Romanov.” She composed herself. “What are you doing here?” She whispered.

 

“I'm here to watch someone make a fool of themselves. Why are you here?” She settled herself on the base of a nearby light post. “Wait, let me guess. You were pretty sure you observed Scott doing something fishy?”

 

“And you're going to let him know we're out here!” Maria hissed.

 

“But then Janet would hear us too wouldn't she? Aren't you worried about her?”

 

“Scott wouldn't hurt a fly, but he'd steal one. We're going to need to catch him in the act if we're going to get Janet to believe us.”

 

“Us?”

 

“Aren't you two friends, you're awfully unconcerned about all of this.” Maria accused. Natasha just produced a small square of chocolate from some pocket somewhere, unwrapped it, and popped it all in her mouth. Luckily for her Maria didn't know her well enough to be able to tell when she was hiding a smile. She chewed and Maria went back to her stakeout. It had been entirely too long since she checked her target.

 

She was just in time to catch Scott bursting into the back room followed by a small “eep!” from Janet. Maria tensed. This wasn't right. This was way out of character, or was it? Scott barely ever went to the gym or any training sessions. The bits of his file she was allowed to see said nonviolent? In fact he got the crap kicked out of him more often than not. What if it was all just an act? She looked back at Natasha the other woman was calmly unwrapping a second piece of chocolate. This was no time for candy!

 

She crept a little closer under the sounds of a small scuffle. She was under the back window now.

 

“Ah ha! I have you now!”

 

“Oh no!”

 

“Where's the safe?”

 

“What safe?”

 

“You know, the safe?”

 

“Ohhhh the safe. I'll never tell!”

 

Maria peaked up through the window. The pair was blurry through the curtains but she could make out Janet pressed against Scott but leaning away with one hand on her forehead.

 

“I bet it's behind the painting! It's always behind the painting!” Scott exclaimed releasing Janet and moving to a small shape on the opposite wall. He removed it gently to reveal a blank wall.

 

“I was right! Now give me the combination!”

 

This was weird.

 

“Never! You big meanie!”

 

“Then I'll just have to make you talk!”

 

Uh oh.

 

“You might want to move away from the window.” Natasha warned her.

 

“What?”

 

“Is this how you used to do it?” Janet giggled. “Beak in, thump around -” She was cut off.

 

“Yep, exactly like this.” Scott answered after a pause.

 

“You're going to experience some sounds you might not want to hear if you keep waiting there. I'm only waiting until I'm sure you catch my drift.” Natasha was holding out another square of chocolate, as if it would tempt her away from her mission.

 

“You must have been awful.”

 

_Pause_

 

“But I'm really good at a few other things.”

 

“I bet you say that to everyone you robbed.”

 

“Nah, only the ones with... cute little bows on their panties...”

 

_OH._

 

“Oh.” Janet echoed above her.

 

_oh._

 

Well it was time Maria moved away from the window, and headed back to her room where she'd just make a pile of blankets to never come out of again. Ever. As a small consolation Natasha was there to keep her from trying to thwart the “robbery in progress” that was now getting a little more enthusiastic.

 

“Come on.” Natasha said pressing the foil wrapped sweet into her hand. “Club's open until 11, I'll buy you a drink and tell you all about the first time I caught them exactly the same way you did.”

 

“You caught them more than once?” Maria accepted the chocolate.

 

“The other three times were accidents. I'll never be able to look at Janet's pin striped suit ever again."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Was Natasha flirting or gloating? The world may never know...


End file.
